Naruto Uzumaki Santiago
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: After Dom is killed by the explosion and saves Delta, He and his wife are given a second chance at life. The condition is they must care for a child named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Kami explains the situation and they agree. Good Danzo! Sasuke Bashing! Civilian Bashing!
1. New Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gears or Naruto. **

**(IMPORTANT PLEASE READ)**

**Now I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, I have been super busy with school and as such my updating times will vary. Sometimes I'll update once a week then I won't update for 2 months. I had promised people a MY Little Pony and I will do it, I'm just going through another phase again. Instead of this time it's Gears of War. I know you're probably all upset and I sincerely apologize but I will update as soon as I have time. Some have requested stories and I will do them as soon as my phase with gears is over. Any who…I'm also making a few of my stories challenges; I would like to see people attempt my stories and give a new twist to them. The ones that are challenges are "Naruto's little bee" and "Naruto's new world." if nothing else, on with the summary. (This story is similar to kamikasie but has more changes to it)**

**Summary: After Dom is killed by the explosion and saves Delta, He and his wife are given a second chance at life. The condition is they must care for a child named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Kami explains the situation and they agree. Good Danzo! Sasuke Bashing! Civilian Bashing!**

**Pairing: Okay so…it won't just be an entire family story, it will progress through the canon. So as such I will have a few options for the pairing. Depending on which one will vary Dom's and Maria's Reactions. I will have a poll on this**

**(Mei Terumi) for a political marriage, She was told by Homura and Koharu he had died a month after he was born. She later comes back and finds out he's alive.**

**(Yugito Nii) After the failure at the Hyuuga kidnap, the new Raikage offers a political marriage as a peace offering towards Konoha.**

**(Tsume Inuzuka) After helping Tsume Around the house, Naruto grew closer and closer until they eventually started dating, Much to Kiba's dismay.**

**(Tayuya) After Graduation, Naruto finds Tayuya walking around the village, Unknown to him that she's spying on the village. They grow close and she eventually defects Oto.**

**(Anko) After fleeing and escaping from a mob he heads towards his apartment. On his way he finds Anko about to be raped by a mob. He saves her and she becomes his sensei, and then starts the love.**

**Those for the moment will be the choices. It is going to be a small Harem with Hinata locked in. you can only puck two as I don't want to focus on the Harem too much. You can also suggest different ideas for the pairings. I also have a request that you help give for ideas for the reactions for Dom and Maria depending on the pairing. Any who…if you ever want to see something or suggest it PM me, but don't flame me, I will just ignore it. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(-Afterlife-)**

**(It will still be in 1****st**** person but that's after they find Naruto)**

"Why hello Dominique Santiago, I presume you would like to know your predicament?" asked a woman in white armor and cloth. She sat on her throne watching the man that had just given his life to save his friend and team.

"That would be a good start, yes" Said Dom looking over the woman. "But first, who are you?" he asked.

"I go by many names, Kami, The Alpha, God, Just refer to me as Kami at the moment. Anyway, I have a proposition for you. But first, I think you've been far from your wife for too long." She then snapped her fingers and in a flash of light appeared Maria.

"Maria?" he asked finally happy to see his wife once again.

"Dom?" she asked, and then they both hugged after years of separation. After minutes they finally separated and looked at the High Deity.

"Well, I have a favor to ask of you…I know you wish to see your kids as well but I could only bring back two lives a 100 years, I have rules to follow as well as to not cause chaos." She said a little agitated. She sighed and looked towards the couple. "Onto the favor, you see my brother sealed away a demon with the cost of the summoner's life to protect the village…he was to be seen as a hero, but now…" she snapped her fingers and an ice mirror formed next to her and began showing a boy at the age of five with blond hair and blue eyes. "I ask of you please find the boy and take care of the boy…his mother died the day he was born, the demon was sealed within this boy and hated and out casted. Do you take responsibility?" asked Kami towards the Santiago's.

"Of course right honey?" said Maria in a bitter sweet voice.

"Of course…I would have said yes anyway." He said a little scared of his wife at the moment, he faced hordes of locust and rampaging beasts, but none can compare to a mad wife. It makes him wonder who the true rulers of the world are. He shook it off and looked towards the woman.

"Before you go I have gifts for you both to help in protecting young Naruto and surviving in this new world." She walked up to Dom and put two fingers on his forehead. "Your gift is the ability to call upon any weapon you wish from your world…to activate this ability you must think of a weapon and wipe a very small amount of blood on your arms. Be warned you can only use this ability on weapons you have handled before, meaning that if you have yet to pick up a weapon it will not work, As well as basic knowledge on this new world. " Then on his two arms appeared large tattoos that consisted of cogs and gears that interlinked with the other. "I have used that tattoo as a symbol of those that have died in the conflict with the locust and are the seals to activate your gift." She walked over to Maria and did the same. "To you I bestow the knowledge of the medical arts that surpasses Tsunade Senju on the world you are about to head to, As well as basic knowledge." She said and walked over to her throne. And picked up a scroll and walked over to Dom. "Before you ask, this is a summoning scroll."

"Of what, from the basic knowledge you gave us, each contract is a specific animal or clan of animals." Said Dom and crossed his arms.

"Locust"

"WHAT!" he yelled out in shock and anger.

"Calm yourself…I know you hold anger and hatred towards Locust, but after you friend Marcus killed the Immulsion and Locust, I decided to punish the locust for what they did to all of my children."

"But isn't the Locust your children as well as you created them?" asked Maria in curiosity.

"No, they are creations of the Shinigami, Devil or Omega. So I thought since they believed it was their right to kill my children, what better punishment than to serve humanity and protect it" Said Kami with a smirk.

"Did the Shinigami agree to this?" said Dom hiding his anger a little better.

"He had reluctantly agreed…any who…this will be a family summons, meaning you can sign it or you don't have to, but Naruto must be given a choice if he wishes to sign it or not. Be careful as I will not save you next time." She said as she waved her hand and they both disappeared.

**(Konoha-7:00 at night)**

Dom and Maria landed on the ground with a heavy thud. They both looked around and stood and noticed they were in an alley. He turned to Maria and hugged her.

"Thank god, you're back Maria, I missed you."

"I missed you too Dom. Now can we go find Naruto." He nodded and they separated and left the ally in hopes to find the young boy. They then began to look around and walked in a random direction. After minutes of walking they noticed a yellow blur shoot past them. That blur was me and I was currently running from a mob.

"That's him! Let's hurry before they kill him." He said running towards the mob. She nodded and ran behind her husband. He quickly wiped blood on his left arm and within his hand appeared a Lancer Rifle. When they turned the corner they saw that the mob was beating me relentlessly. He eventually made it to the center of the mob and turned towards them.

"People calm down…he hasn't done anything to you." Said Dom trying to diffuse the situation, Maria eventually got to me and began healing me.

"That Demon killed many of our families and now he must pay for killing them so step aside so that demon can die!" said a Jonnin and threw a kunai at me only to be caught by Dom.

"Calm down…if he truly was a demon he would have hurt you by now" Said Dom trying to diffuse the situation before it became more hostile. Unfortunately it didn't help as the mob went into a frenzy.

"Demon Lovers!" roared a Jonnin as he tried to strike Maria but Dom kicked the Jonnin to the floor and Curb-Stomped said Jonnin, leaving a mess of blood all over the floor.

"h-h-he just killed that Jonnin!" stuttered a civilian who was slightly covered in the Jonnin's blood. A few turned tail and ran. The rest charged at Dom with full intent to kill. The pulled a grenade and tossed it in the middle of the mob. He then wiped blood on his arms and appeared a boom shield. He shielded the three of us with said shield. Maria pulled my head to her chest to look away from the carnage. The grenade exploded killing the mob in a shower of blood. He put the shield back within the storage/weapon creation seal. One managed to survive and tried to crawl away, Dom, who looked royally pissed off, stood and loomed over the heavily injured man.

"You call Naruto a Demon in human skin? Well I see a demon whose ignorance blinds him." The civilian turned over.

"Have mercy."

"You didn't give any mercy to the kid, I shall pay in full what you did to him." He pulled out his sawed off and opened the gun. He flipped the civilian over and put the gun around his neck and pulled back. Onlookers watched in horror as Dom continued to pull back. And with a quick jerk to the right, broke the man's spine, utterly killing him. He dropped the man and walked over to Maria. By this time I fell asleep in Maria's arms and walked over to Dom. "C'mon I want to go see this "Hokage" " said Dom putting his Lancer and Sawed off on his back.

**I finally finished this. I'm so sorry for the long update. I've been busy with school. Please review, the more reviews I get the more motivation I get to move on. This one is based of another story but he wont update so I thought I'll give it a shot. I will be doing another variation of this story where Myrrah adopts him instead of Dom. Okay so if anyone has ideas for this story please Pm me as I am open to ideas and please don't flame me.**


	2. Putting many in their place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gears or Naruto. **

**(IMPORTANT PLEASE READ)**

**Now I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, I have been super busy with school and as such my updating times will vary. Sometimes I'll update once a week then I won't update for 2 months. I had promised people a MY Little Pony and I will do it, I'm just going through another phase again. Instead of this time it's Gears of War. I know you're probably all upset and I sincerely apologize but I will update as soon as I have time. Some have requested stories and I will do them as soon as my phase with gears is over. Any who…I'm also making a few of my stories challenges; I would like to see people attempt my stories and give a new twist to them. The ones that are challenges are "Naruto's little bee" and "Naruto's new world." if nothing else, on with the summary. (This story is similar to kamikasie but has more changes to it)**

**Summary: After Dom is killed by the explosion and saves Delta, He and his wife are given a second chance at life. The condition is they must care for a child named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Kami explains the situation and they agree. Good Danzo! Sasuke Bashing! Civilian Bashing!**

**Pairing: Okay so…it won't just be an entire family story, it will progress through the canon. So as such I will have a few options for the pairing. Depending on which one will vary Dom's and Maria's Reactions. I will have a poll on this**

**(Mei Terumi) for a political marriage, She was told by Homura and Koharu he had died a month after he was born. She later comes back and finds out he's alive.**

**(Yugito Nii) After the failure at the Hyuuga kidnap, the new Raikage offers a political marriage as a peace offering towards Konoha.**

**(Tsume Inuzuka) After helping Tsume Around the house, Naruto grew closer and closer until they eventually started dating, Much to Kiba's dismay.**

**(Tayuya) After Graduation, Naruto finds Tayuya walking around the village, Unknown to him that she's spying on the village. They grow close and she eventually defects Oto.**

**(Anko) After fleeing and escaping from a mob he heads towards his apartment. On his way he finds Anko about to be raped by a mob. He saves her and she becomes his sensei, and then starts the love.**

**Those for the moment will be the choices. It is going to be a small Harem with Hinata locked in. you can only puck two as I don't want to focus on the Harem too much. You can also suggest different ideas for the pairings. I also have a request that you help give for ideas for the reactions for Dom and Maria depending on the pairing. Any who…if you ever want to see something or suggest it PM me, but don't flame me, I will just ignore it. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Hokage's Office)**

"Hello Hokage…I would like to adopt Naruto Uzumaki" said Dom ready to reach for his Boltok in a moment's notice. He knew the leader would do anything to protect me at all costs.

"And why would you want that? There is plenty of other children to choose from" Said the aged man in a voice that was dead even.

"The question is, why can't we to adopt him?" asked Maria in a slightly ticked off tone. I was happily fast asleep in Maria's arms.

"It's for your protection, If the civilians-" the third was cut off with a slam on the table. Dom had his Boltok on the table,

"Fuck the Civilians! This is a Military Dictatorship, NOT A DEMOCRACY! Grow a backbone and protect Naruto, We know you care for the kid and want what's best for him, you are just hiding your emotions like a Shinobi and you are ignoring your duty to protect the village, even from itself" Roared Dom that stared straight into the face of the Third. The old man gave in and leaned back in his chair.

"I know…I know…and you're right. If the Civilians don't like it they can take it up with Me." he scooted his chair back and pulled out a scroll. He scooted forward and unraveled the scroll.

"I hereby allow you to adopt Naruto Uzumaki into your family. May I have you bite your thumbs and place on these two seals, indicating you are his parents." They both did as they were told and so the blood dried quick, sealing the Santiago's parentage. "Take good care of him please."

"We will don't worry." Said Maria smiling at me with love in her eyes, I slowly started to stir and eventually woke to see Maria looking at me with a smile.

"Um…Jiji who is this?" I asked my surrogate grandfather. He smiled at me and put away his pipe.

"This is Maria and Dom Santiago, Your new parents." I looked at the man that I saw as my grandfather.

"Please don't be joking Jiji" I said in my voice slightly breaking, I really hoped it was true.

"I'm not Naruto-Kun. Now why don't you go get acquainted with your new parents, you deserve it." I started to cry a little and hugged my new mother.

"MOM!" I said crying while I hugged her. She smiled and hugged back. After an hour of crying I fell back asleep in her arms.

"Do you have a large apartment or house we can use?" Asked Dom, looking over his armor, something he should have done sooner while leaning against the wall of the office.

"I do…Hang on…wait…Ah here it is…this is the deed to the Namikaze clan House. It used to belong to Naruto's Parents, but due to his birthright being dangerous information, I couldn't tell, but now I have an excuse as to why you all live in the complex" Said Sarutobi thinking for a few seconds.

"Thank you Hokage, we must go get settled into our new home." Said Dom and left the room to head straight for the compound.

"Those two will be a great help to Naruto, I just know it." Said Sarutobi chuckling. He then saw Homura and Koharu walk into the room looking furious.

"Sarutobi, we demand to know why Demon-Lovers were allowed into the village" said Koharu sitting down on a chair.

"You DEMAND? Last time I checked, I'M Hokage NOT you" Roared Sarutobi to his two advisors. While he was a patient man, he wasn't one to be talked down to like a civilian. "Now…I don't have to explain anything to you. Now be gone from my site before I declare you a threat and have you killed." The two advisors left as quick as they could. Sarutobi looked out the window and smiled. 'Things are looking up for young Naruto.'

(Namikaze Compound)

Dom and Maria looked around the compound and were awed at the size of the Clan Compound. By this time I was asleep in a room. Maria looked through the rooms and she came across a room that broke her heart. Within the room is a crib and many baby toys such as Stuffed toys and other items.. A banner hung above a crib that read "Welcome home Naruto." Dom came in the room and saw Maria about to cry. He pulled her into a hug; she quickly latched on to him and cried.

"Th-they Looked forward to bringing Naruto home." She cried onto his chest.

"I know baby…we'll take care of him in their place." He said trying to soothe his wife. She eventually composed herself went to the room I was sleeping, they both lied next to me and they both fell asleep with me in their arms.

(Next Day)

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room. I groaned as I sat up and looked around. I stood up and walked into what I thought was the living room. When I arrived in the living room I saw Dom carving something from a small piece of wood. I looked around and saw Maria in the kitchen cooking. Maria turned and smiled. 'If this is a dream I never want to wake up' I thought.

"Go get cleaned up Naruto before you come and eat." She said with a very bright smile. I smiled back at my new mother.

"'K mom" I said quickly running into the restroom; I washed my hands and face and quickly sat at the table. I saw my new father sit at the table as well with no beard. My new mother placed plates of egg and a stack of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"So, how was your sleep?" asked Dom grabbing a plateful of food from the large portions in the middle of the table.

"It was great, I don't care if this is one big dream, I never want to wake up." I said eating the eggs and pancakes left on the table.

"It isn't a dream I promise you that, this is all real." Said Maria grabbing a plateful of egg and pancake, then a knock was heard at the door. Dom stood and grabbed the Boltok that was on the counter should it be another mob. As soon as he reached the door he saw it was an A.N.B.U. he lowered his stance slightly.

"The council demands you and your wife show up with Naruto Uzumaki immediately." He nodded and shut the door.

"Naruto, go get dressed, there is clothes on the bed we bought for you." Said Dom who holstered his weapon, I quickly ran into the room to do what I was told, and told Maria what he had been told and she got ready. The dishes had been placed in the sink and they had hurried to get ready. I came out in a black shirt and blue shorts. I grabbed my mom's hand and we left to the council room.

(Council room)

When we arrived I saw the council waiting for us. The Hokage looked irritated as well as the Shinobi council. I crept closer to my father and hoped nothing went bad.

"Good morning council, what can we do for you today?" Asked Dom in a respectful tone, hoping not to piss off the council, he stood next to me should something go Fubar.

"We demand to know why you adopted the Demon into your family" Roared Sakuya Haruno to Dom and Maria.

"Discúlpeme, Qué dijo usted? Vuelva a decir lo que dijo, lo atrevo (I'm sorry, What did you say? Say that again, I dare you)" she said looking at the woman.

"You go die Demon lover" Roared Sakuya to Maria, Then a large bang was heard and the civilian head exploded in blood. Everyone looked to see Dom holding his Boltok pointed to where the council woman's head used to be.

"Anyone else want to call my son a Demon? Huh? I'll be more than happy to send you to Hell" Said Dom holstering the weapon on his left hip. He held me behind his leg to shield me.

"You Just killed the council member you should be killed for you crime!" roared a council member who stood and pointed at the man that was my father. Then a loud thud was heard and we all saw Dom pistol whip the man across the face, Knocking him to the floor.

"I did what's needed to protect my son, any of you challenge me or try to harm my son or wife, and you'll end up like that woman there" Said Dom going back next to me and mom.

"Yes well, no we can go on to the important stuff" Said the Third pulling out a few scrolls. "First, we must ask if you want to be a Shinobi of this village, I noted when you saved Naruto, his wounds were gone, it usually only takes a day, not minutes, which led me to believe you're a medic-nin" said Sarutobi.

"Gracias elder, but I must decline for now, My son needs me and I can't abandon him now" the man nodded, while the woman pulled me into a hug from behind.

"Understandable, just visit me should you want to work in the medical field." She nodded and stepped back a little. "And you Dom? Would you wish to join?"

"Like my wife, I must decline, I want to train Naruto before he heads to the academy." The old man nodded once more.

"And again that's understandable, Second, Keep your weapons to within your family, should someone find one and replicate it, it would spell disaster…That is all…you may leave" Said Sarutobi to us, and with that we left the room in search of something to do.

**Yay, Chapter 2 is up! Now I need more voters and reviewers, I promise you wont be disappointed if you guys give me the drive to keep going. My main focus on these first few Chapters is Dom and Maria. I know your thinking that Naruto doesn't get enough screen time, he will in 1 or 2 more chapters, I promise. I will try and update everyday, but certain circumstances stop that from happening. I will try don't worry.**


	3. 1st part of Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gears or Naruto. **

**(IMPORTANT PLEASE READ)**

**After what is doing I will put my lemons on AFF, when this whole thing is calmed down I promise I will have Lemons on FF again. I will post lemons again when I see them on FF again. I promise you on that. Ok…I Need ideas on how Maria and Dom are going to react to Naruto's Arranged marriages.**

**Summary: After Dom is killed by the explosion and saves Delta, He and his wife are given a second chance at life. The condition is they must care for a child named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Kami explains the situation and they agree. Good Danzo! Sasuke Bashing! Civilian Bashing!**

**Pairing: Okay so…it won't just be an entire family story, it will progress through the canon. So as such I will have a few options for the pairing. Depending on which one will vary Dom's and Maria's Reactions. I will have a poll on this**

**(Mei Terumi) for a political marriage, She was told by Homura and Koharu he had died a month after he was born. She later comes back and finds out he's alive.**

**(Yugito Nii) After the failure at the Hyuuga kidnap, the new Raikage offers a political marriage as a peace offering towards Konoha.**

**Those for the moment will be the Small Harem. It is going to be a small Harem with Hinata locked in. You can also suggest different ideas for the pairings. I also have a request that you help give for ideas for the reactions for Dom and Maria depending on the pairing. Any who…if you ever want to see something or suggest it PM me, but don't flame me, I will just ignore it. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(8 Years later-Naruto is 14)**

"Ok class, we have a student joining us for tests, under the authorization from the Hokage, he Is allowed to do the test. You can come on in Naruto" Said Iruka. I looked around the room and noted many of the faces that adorned the classroom. I noted a few such as Shino Aburame, the bug user.

'Very logical but not very emotional' I thought.

The next that caught my eye was Kiba Inuzuka and his partner, Akamaru.

'Very loyal like all Inuzuka, though very brash' I thought looking at the boy.

The next caught my attention quick as I recognized the hair. She was Sakura Haruno, the daughter of the civilian council woman that my father had killed.

'Looks like she doesn't know of what my father did to her mother, let's keep it that way'

One caught my eye and I knew he was going to be a problem, Sasuke Uchiha.

'Arrogant, and Avenger, a dangerous combination, especially with Uchiha's' I thought looking around more and another caught my eye, a beauty, Hinata Hyuuga.

'Damn, I wonder if Haishi will let me date his daughter.' I thought with a little blush.

I walked in with a few notable changes to my clothing. I now wore armor similar to my father, Dom. I wore goggles similar to an old friend of Dom, which I believe was Baird. On my left arm was many tattoos of the cogs and gears, similar to what my father has on his arms, on the other arm, instead of Cogs, was the locust symbol that overlaid with each other, But what caught the attention of the class was what is attached to my back.

"Um…Naruto, what's that on your back?" asked Iruka stepping away slightly.

"Ha ha…not to worry, it's my Tempest or as many gave it the name the War Beetle, given to me as a gift from Myrrah."

"Why the hell would you carry a big bug on your back?" yelled Sakura in disgust at the mention of a bug.

"Because during the first month of its life it's weak, so it attaches to the one that hatched it for protection, and besides you should not be disgusted, in the Shinobi world you must steel your resolve from things you may not like." I said looking at the girl.

"What right do you have to lecture me baka, I-" she was interrupted by a loud bang going off everyone looked to see me holding a Boltok pointed straight up in the air.

"First off **Fan-Girl**, I know what I'm talking about because my father had to do that with some of the creatures he faced. Corpsers, Berserkers, Reavers, all sound nasty don't they? They look worse and were even more deadly…so shut up and sit down before the next one blows your head apart." She gulped and sat down knowing I was telling the truth.

"If I may Naruto-san, who is Myrrah?" asked Iruka, looking in the Beetle.

"She is queen of the locust and boss of the Locust summoning contract" I said looking at the others in the room.

"I thought the only contracts of Konoha were Slug, Toad and Snake." Shino said aloud.

"Right…up until my father saw it fit that I deserved the contract. He had me sign it and I had to summon the boss to take the test in order to see if I'm worthy of summoning her children."

"What kind of test?" asked Kiba looking interested at signing the contract.

"A trial of combat, I had to face her largest general, He is known as General RAAM, and he was absolutely ruthless and merciless. I barely survived my trail against him, for any of you who wish to sign the contract, if you wish to become a summoner; since I am the bearer of the contract, you must meet my approval to let your blood touch the contract, and then you must meet the queen's expectations to become a summoner."

"Can you show us one of your summon?" asked Kiba leaning in. I nodded and did the hand signs and slammed my hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu" out of the smoke appeared a Ticker. It looked around waiting for a command.

"What is that?" asked Ino, looking at in curiosity.

"A Locust Ticker…each one commits suicide with the explosive on its back" I said tapping the charge with my foot.

"What's the use in that, it seems pretty useless then." Sasuke commented looking at me with a scowl.

"Individually yes, but in large groups, They are quick and can kill a battalion if there is enough of them." I said dispelling the Ticker.

"How can you summon them if got your ass kicked?" Kiba asked petting Akamaru.

"Simple, I showed my resolve to protect my friends and family and she saw me as determined to my cause and she passed me, as such I am the summoner for the Locust contract." I said sitting down next to Hinata who blushed when I sat next to her, I scooted closer to her and smiled which she blushed a bit more. "Hi Hinata, how are you doing today?" I asked the shy girl, she poked her fingers together and looked at me.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, how is you and your parents?" the girl stuttered a little. I nodded and looked towards the teachers who seem to be deciding what test to give first.

"I'm Ok…My father was made Jonnin and my mother was made Head at the hospital, I am going to talking to my grandfather about a few things later, anyway I-" I was interrupted by Iruka who was looking over the clip board.

"Ok Class our first is the Taijutsu test, it's going to be a 1-Vs-1, and we will judge you and give you an accurate score on Tai." We all headed outside

"First…since Naruto is new, against Sasuke Uchiha." Mizuki said, I nodded and kneeled. I tapped Tempest on my back and it crawled off and it went near the tree to sleep. I stepped into the ring and got into a fighting stance I had learned from the Kyuubi. I hunched over slightly and closed my palms half way to make claw like fists.

"That Armor must hamper your movement." Sasuke said smirking at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said giving him a smart ass remark.

"Hajime!" Mizuki called out and Sasuke charged at me with the intent to humiliate me. He threw a punch only for me to duck and I used my chakra to sharpen my nails to claws and sliced upward, cutting his shirt four times. He bled slightly but looked at me pissed.

"You'll pay for that." He came at me and punched me, I caught it and smirked, and he smiled and then kicked me across the face. I slid across the ring, I then launched myself with adding chakra to my legs and kicked him straight through the air, Knocking him out of the ring.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki Santiago." Said Iruka, which got negative comments from the fan girls, he was about to call the next person up until Sasuke cried out.

"Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu." He blew out a huge fireball towards me.

"Naruto-Kun Watch Out!" I smirked and pulled a boom shield; I extended it and ducked under it. I thought it would have dispersed; it didn't and caused an explosion knocking me back a few feet. I stood up shakily to see Sasuke kick me in the face. I fell onto my back holding onto my bleeding nose.

"That's a dirty trick Sasuke!" Kiba roared while looking at me the Avenger.

"So? He deserved it for striking me, I'm an Uchiha." I stood and pulled out my Boltok and pistol whipped him across the face, knocking him out. I popped my nose back into place and went back over to Tempest. The Beetle climbed onto my back. Iruka had taken Sasuke to the infirmary to get him checked. I had sat atop of a branch and watched the other matches. While some of them stood out, others didn't like Ino and Sakura's match. I snorted at the pathetic display of training.

"Hey Naruto-Baka! Get down here so we can give you the beating you deserve for hurting Sasuke-Kun!" the other fan girls all shouted in agreement. I sighed and wiped blood on my arm and on the floor summoned a Giant Centipede, they all ran screaming about a giant bug. I smirked at getting rid of the fan girls.

"Alright everybody Sasuke will join us in a few minutes, so we will continue when he gets back." Said Iruka and he began chatting to Iruka. When Sasuke arrived he glared at me with great disdain. I merely shrugged it off and walked over to Iruka.

"Alright class next is Accuracy, First is Sasuke Uchiha." The Said Uchiha smirked and grabbed a hand full of Kunai. He threw them all and they all hit the mark dead on.

"9/10, not bad Sasuke, Okay, Uzumaki Naruto." I smirked and walked past the kunai, everyone looked confused, Sasuke snorted.

"He's so much a failure that he doesn't realize that he needs Kunai to pass." I laughed hard at this and wiped blood on my arm and out appeared a Retro Lancer. I had leveled the weapon and placed it hard against my shoulder and aimed, preparing for the recoil. I pulled the trigger and the bullets tore apart all three targets, leaving nothing but the posts that they stood on, I smirked as I got scored a 10/10. I laughed at the seething face Sasuke was making. I sealed the old lancer and walked over to Hinata.

"So Hinata, I wanted to know if you would like to" I was interrupted by a rock hitting my cheek. I looked over to see Sasuke looking at me seething. I stood and walked away towards the last part of the exam.

**I finally finished chapter 3. As of now I will post any and All Lemons on AFF. I have yet to make a lemon for this story and as such I will post them when they come up. I promise I will continue all of my stories.**


	4. Graduation and a Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gears or Naruto. **

**(IMPORTANT PLEASE READ)**

**After what is doing I will put my lemons on AFF, when this whole thing is calmed down I promise I will have Lemons on FF again. I will post lemons again when I see them on FF again. I promise you on that. Ok…I Need ideas on how Maria and Dom are going to react to Naruto's Arranged marriages.**

**Summary: After Dom is killed by the explosion and saves Delta, He and his wife are given a second chance at life. The condition is they must care for a child named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Kami explains the situation and they agree. Good Danzo! Sasuke Bashing! Civilian Bashing!**

**Pairing: Okay so…it won't just be an entire family story, it will progress through the canon. So as such I will have a few options for the pairing. Depending on which one will vary Dom's and Maria's Reactions. I will have a poll on this**

**(Mei Terumi) for a political marriage, She was told by Homura and Koharu he had died a month after he was born. She later comes back and finds out he's alive.**

**(Yugito Nii) After the failure at the Hyuuga kidnap, the new Raikage offers a political marriage as a peace offering towards Konoha.**

**(OC) I don't want to reveal her just yet, but I will say she is a traitor.**

**Those for the moment will be the Small Harem. It is going to be a small Harem with Hinata locked in. You can also suggest different ideas for the pairings. I also have a request that you help give for ideas for the reactions for Dom and Maria depending on the pairing. Any who…if you ever want to see something or suggest it PM me, but don't flame me, I will just ignore it. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Outside the academy)**

"Okay every one, let's head inside and do our final parts of the test." Iruka said to the rest of the class. We all headed inside to finish the rest of the Graduation test. We all sat where we sat before we left outside; as such I sat next to Hinata.

"So Hinata, as I was saying earlier, would you like to-" I was interrupted by Iruka who looked at the class once again.

"Okay, let's begin the Jutsu Portion. First…Abrurame Shino." The said student stood and went into the examination room. At this point I looked annoyed because I kept being interrupted by anyone and everyone.

"Okay let's try again, Hinata would you like to go-" I was interrupted yet again by Sasuke slamming his hands on my desk.

"I demand you give me that summoning scroll, I'm more worthy of it than you are." He said snarling at me.

"No…it was a gift from my father and I deserved it, you however will never get the chance to sign it due to the fact you are too arrogant. Now get out of my face before I smack you down." I told him reaching for my Boltok.

(Hokage's Office)

All of the Jonnin Sensei stood around the crystal ball as well as the Hokage; each one looked at their hopeful students. "Tch, didn't the Uchiha learn that Naruto is dangerous" Said Asuma, while smoking his cigarette.

"Apparently not, 5 He gets his ass beaten." Kakashi said looking at the crystal ball with interest.

"I'll put down 20" everyone looked to see Dom walk in the door.

"Ah Dom, was the mission a success?" asked the old man, putting his pipe down.

"Too Easy, A Torque bow to the rapist's balls was more than enough to kill 'em" all the males cringed at the thought, Kurenai gave an approving glance and looked back towards the ball. They had seen Dom use most of the weapons; as such they knew the arrow explodes after making contact.

"Well anyway… let's see what happens." Sarutobi Said looking at the crystal ball again. Dom, With the other looked at the ball to see the results.

(Classroom)

"I'm an Uchiha asshole, I demand you give me the Scroll or I will take it from you." Seethed the last Uchiha, he glared at me with all his hate.

"And I said no, now go fuck some guys as it seems your gay." Sasuke scowled and slammed his hands on the table once again.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Sasuke roared and stood looking down at me since I was sitting.

"Really? You had all those girls throwing themselves at you and not once did you acknowledge their presence, if it was me, I probably would have knocked a few up by now and start rebuilding my clan." I said with a smirk looking at the growling Uchiha.

"Sasuke-Kun is not gay!" Sakura yelled at me trying to defend her love.

"Really? Then why did he not once LOOKED at you while you threw yourselves at him." I said while being a smartass.

"Uhh- I- Uhh"

"Exactly, Now if you don't mind I was talking to a cute young lady here, Get. Lost." I told him placing my Boltok on the table, entailing that I will shoot him. He was about to retort when Iruka came in.

"Santiago Uzumaki Naruto" said Iruka, I stood and holstered my Boltok and walked into the Examination room. Unknown to me a figure stood atop of a tree looking at Sasuke and smirked.

"**He has great hate…he's perfect." **The figure said and disappeared into the shadows.

"Okay Naruto, Do the Replacement, Clone and Transformation." I nodded and performed the Transformation first.

"Henge!" I said and in a puff of smoke I now took the appearance of one of my father's friends, He went by the name of Augustus Cole Or "The Cole Train" "Whoo! C'mon I'll Show you the power of The Cole Train!" I said in the exact voice of Cole. They blinked and shook it off as another friend of mine. I undid the Henge and then replaced myself with Mizuki, the said Chunnin blinked and fell on his ass since he was still in the sitting position. Iruka looked over and nodded.

"Good Job, Now the clone." Iruka said while looking at the clipboard.

"Does it have to be a regular clone?" I asked the scarred teacher.

"No…Nothing Specific" I nodded and Shut off the lights.

"This clone is Superior but at the same time inferior to the Shadow clone. I created this from RAAMs Kryll; I combined the Shadow clone to make the Kryll clone. It can only be used at night since they are nocturnal but when 'Dispersed' It disperses and devours the one that 'Killed it'"

"So…It's Dangerous"

"Without a doubt." I said lighting a match revealing the clone with a dark aura around it. When they dispersed they then saw bats flying around then they dispersed in a black smoke.

"Again, Deadly." They nodded and I grabbed the black headband and tied it to my arm and walked out to see Hinata smiling at me. I smiled back and I sat once again next to her.

"Congratulations Naruto" Stuttered the pale eyed girl.

"Thank you Hinata now let's wait for the rest of the students to pass." I said with a smile, she blushed as I smiled to her.

(Hokage's office)

"Look's like he passed." Dom said with a smile on his face.

"And Sasuke is going to confront him again." Said the old Leader looking with and amused smirk.

"Doesn't he learn?" Kurenai said with a sigh.

"Apparently not." Asuma said with a smirk on his face.

"Sigh…I give him 3 minutes." Kakashi said knowing that the last Uchiha will be on his team.

"I give him 2" said Dom with a smirk.

"I'll put money on that" said Asuma.

(Classroom)

Sasuke had walked up to me once again and looked me dead in the eye. "Fight me" the Avengers said while looking at me.

"Get. Lost." I said standing looking straight at him. He scowled and slammed his hands on the desk.

"I said Fight ME." I grabbed my Boltok and smacked him across the face once again.

"No!" I said standing and looking dead into his eyes.

"Fight him Naruto-Baka!" yelled the Pink Banshee, Kiba had covered his ears in pain.

"No, Kiba are you Ok?" I asked him, he looked at me in confusion.

"What?" The Inuzuka heir asked.

"Are You Ok?" I asked him once again.

"I can't hear you" I sighed and looked at him. I brought out a piece of paper and wrote on it what I have been saying. "I think I'm temporarily deaf." I wrote on the piece of paper once again, 'Shall I take you to the hospital to make sure you can recover?' he looked at me with Kiba on his head. "I'll head there right now, cause I can't hear for shit." He got up and headed out the door. I sat down in my seat once again.

"Will Kiba-san be Ok?" Hinata asked concerned for her classmate.

"Temporary deafness, he'll be fine after a quick visit to the hospital." She nodded and kept quiet while she started at me in love and admiration. Iruka finally came in after he finished testing the rest of the students.

"Congratulations, everyone here has passed their test. I expect great things in the future. You all have worked hard to show that, All of you have the potential to be great. I expect to see that potential at work. Come back tomorrow for team assignments." We all began shuffling out of the classroom and I headed straight home to tell my parents. 'I'll ask Hinata out tomorrow…I was always being interrupted by morons and Iruka.' I thought heading home.

(Namikaze Household)

"Congrats son, I knew you could do It." said Dom ruffling my hair. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot to me." I said and got out of my dad's hold and pulled into my mother's.

"Congratulations Naruto…now how about we go out and get some food, you deserve it." I smiled and we all went out to eat. We all chatted and laughed along the way and just had a good time My family and I sat around the table of a random restaurant enjoying ourselves. We laughed as we ate and chatted. Then all of a sudden an Anbu came through the door.

"Jonnin Santiago, Gennin Santiago, Mizuki had run off with the Scroll, we need all hands to find him." We looked at each other and nodded. We stood and ran out the door to find the traitor. We both took off in different directions. I headed to the forest and jumped from tree to tree looking for the traitor. After an hour of searching I caught a glimpse of him. I smirked and pulled out a Gnasher and sprinted far ahead of him. I hid behind a tree I anticipated him to pass. Sure enough he landed on the branch and I quickly opened with the Gnasher. His body had been blown apart from the round leaving the Scroll of Sealing intact.

"Fucking traitor." I had said looking at the remains of the Chunnin. I began the trek back to Konoha. Unknown to me a figure was watching over me.

"**Hmmm…He seems to be very dangerous if left alone…I must warn the others of him" **said the figure and took off into the shadows.

**I finally finished chapter 4…I thought to make the story even better was to add a new enemy into the mix. I for one know I will enjoy writing this new twist to the story. Now I ask that many people give me ideas for Reactions for Dom and Maria to him having a Harem, I for one do not know how they'll react and I need help. Now I have good news and bad news. Good is that I am planning to bring the rest of Delta into the story, bad news is their reactions to this whole situation. You'll soon see the new Enemies Naruto made, and hopefully will enjoy the characters.**


	5. Sorry

I want to say sorry to all of my loyal fans, recently I got a new laptop since my old one was… beyond repair, Even for Dad, who is a technician. But I have many stories to update and I will… within the week I should update Whirlpool, hopefully, but I will be working on ALL my stories. I aint dead yet…. But I have been busy looking for work so it will take longer but I promise I will update, so please be patient

but besides that, im looking people to help me with a Machinima, or even just to be friends on Xbox Live, my Tag is Gamester1941


End file.
